Danger Zone
| name = Danger Zone | image = Baldwintitle1.jpg | season = 2 | ep_num = 3 | code = 8 | writer = | originaldate = 2000 | stardate = 52162.8 | year = 2375 | prev = Determined Warrior | next = Healing Link }} Summary opens a enhanced astrometrics lab, and discovers a potential Dominion ambush. Log Entries :Squadron log, Stardate 52162.8: A while back, the starship ''Voyager made contact with Starfleet for the first time since they got swept into the Delta Quadrant. One of the things that we learned about is that they had enhanced their Astrometrics lab with Borg technology. I found the data fascinating, and came up with a concept to duplicate their efforts utilizing what the Borg left behind on Enterprise a year and a half ago. During the Baldwin s time in dock, the engineers of Starbase 375 took my design from the drawing board to reality.'' :Squadron log: Stardate 52166.3: Our mission into the Dominion's Danger Zone netted us a major victory over the Dominion. Although it is easier for them to lick their wounds than us, we intend to relish this victory. Memorable Quotes :"Hey Patrick. How's the new war room." :"We are live." ::— Jenna Carson and Patrick Ingrum :"Here's the deal. I’ve compiled recent intelligence reports regarding Dominion activity near the Ludine Nebula. We’ve got bandits going in, but they don't come out." :"Perhaps they are building for an attack and shielding us to keep us from finding out where and when." :"That is a possibility, Amanda, and something that must be seriously considered. The only way to find out is to go in there ourselves." :"I'd be more than willing to volunteer," :"I can set you up, but I do want someone else to go with you on this." :"Count me in." "Now that that's settled, have ''Nimitz and Wildfire ready for inspection in 45 minutes." ::— '''Patrick' and Amanda Stacey, with Andrea Riffin adding a comment. *''"Andrea, Amanda: be careful, good luck, and godspeed." ::— '''Patrick Ingrum', wishing his friends well on their mission. :"There is no way we can use phasers or torpedoes in this nebula. Even if we could, we can't target it automatically." :"What about a tetryon pulse from the main deflector?" :"Tetryon pulses would do the job; however, how do you plan on directing the pulse?" :"With a steady hand and a good pair of crosshairs.'" ::— 'Shandy Rogers, '''Anna Ingrum, and Amanda Stacey, discussing how to destroy a Dominion sensor jammer. :"We've decloaked, the bandits haven’t noticed us yet. It appears that between the sensor jam and the nebula, their flying blind, tool. ''Wildfire, while you take care of the array we’ll head out of the nebula to call for reinforcements." :"''We're on it. Anna, are you ready," :"As ready as I'll ever be. Engaging the manual steering control." ::— Andrea Riffin, Amanda Stacey, and Anna Ingrum, implementing a plan. :"Roz, what are the Dominion forces we left behind doing?" :"They are on a pursuit course." :"Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right. Here I am , stuck in the middle with you." :"Have you been listening to more of that rock and roll?" ::— Roslyn, Patrick Ingrum, and [[Reinette Hernandez|'Reinette']], drawing influence off of :"Captain, the Fifth Fleet is approaching, and they have brought some company with them." ::— Lindsay Curtis, announcing the arrival of reinforcements References Astrometrics; ; bandit; Betazed; Ingrum, Anna; Ingrum, Patrick; Ludine Nebula; ; Riffin, Andrea; Stacey, Amanda; Starbase 375; Starfleet Academy; Starfleet Fifth Fleet; "Stuck in the Middle with You"; tetryon; ; Background *The title of the story is a reference to the song from the movie . * and are mentioned in the opening log *The Astrometrics Lab is partially a inspiration, and partially due to the author's personal interest in maps. *The term "bandit" comes from modern military slang External link Danger Zone Full text of the story, on the author's website. Episode 08